Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{1} \\ {4} \\ {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1} \\ {4} \\ {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{1}+{-1} \\ {4}+{4} \\ {3}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {8} \\ {5}\end{array}\right]}$